Рагнарек
by Ekleptika
Summary: Локи не позволил раскидать своих детей по свету.


**Рагнарёк**

**Автор****:** **Дитя****Лилии**  
**Бета:** Miligan

**Фэндом:** Мифология, Мстители / The Avengers (2012) (кроссовер)  
**Персонажи:** Локи/Ангрбода, Фенрир/Фруд, Хель, Ёрмунгард, Слейпнир, Тор/Сиф, Один, Сигюн, Мстители

**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Гет, Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Фэнтези, Hurt/comfort, AU  
**Предупреждения:** OOC, Насилие  
**Размер:** Миди, 32 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 13  
**Статус: ****закончен**

**Понравилось читателям:**

**26**

**Описание:**  
Локи не позволил Одину раскидать своих детей по разным сторонам света, а оставил их у матери, окружив защитой. Страстно влюбленная в принца Ангрбода воспитала детей, внушив им, что их отец - самый лучший.  
После произошедших в Мстителях событий Локи заключают в пещере вплоть до конца света. Хель узнает об этом и, подговорив братьев, отправляется спасать отца. А того уже с нетерпением ждут в Ётунхейме - ведь Локи единственный законный Правитель.

**Посвящение:**  
Локи и Тому.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Не надоть.

**Примечания автора:**  
Ни разу, черт возьми, НИ РАЗУ не видела фанфика с таким пейрингом. Ну, решила выпендриться :D

Фанфик - дикая смесь Скандинавской мифологии и Марвеловской вселенной. Мифологическая дочь Тора Фруд спокойно уживается с его марвеловской подружкой Джейн ~.~

Йотунши в этом фанфике выглядят как девушки из "Тор. Сказания Асгарда".

Картинка к прологу: .   
К первой главе: fs26/f/2008/121/b/2/Angrboda_by_   
К третьей главе: 

22

Культовые снимки самых знам енит ых моделей!

Британец скон чалс я, танцуя Gangnam Style!

GTA 5 online - здесь сможешь выжить только если не слабак!

Версия для печати (все части)

**Содержание**

Ты нам нужен  
Часть 1. Глава 1. Любовь к принцу  
Глава 2. Счастье  
Глава 3. Сигюн  
Глава 4. Наконец-то пора  
Часть 2. Глава 1. Начало конца  
Глава 2. Соперница и Правитель  
Глава 3. Уходите отсюда  
Глава 4. Вали и Нарви  
Часть 3. Глава 1. Мидгард  
Глава 2. Осколки  
Глава 3. Предсказанье  
Глава 4. Первая и последняя битва

_Ты нам нужен_

Ранним утром сквозь золотые ворота Асгарда прошли трое, явившиеся из ниоткуда - девушка и двое юношей. Вскоре к ним присоединился еще один, в неприметном сером плаще.  
Они шли, не скрываясь, не склоняя ни перед кем головы, но асы не замечали никого даже тогда, когда девушка задевала их краем своего сине-красного плаща.  
- Сестра, ты уверена в правильности нашего пути? - гортанным голосом спросил юноша с длинными, металлического цвета волосами, собранными в хвост на затылке.  
- Ты сомневаешься во мне? - девушка смерила его взглядом кроваво-красных глаз. - Я чувствую его. Мы рядом.  
- Он в порядке? - с нетерпением спросил тот, что присоединился к троице позже.  
Девушка резко остановилась, развернулась и уперла длинный синеватый палец в грудь спросившего.  
- Ты совсем идиот? - резко спросила она. - Какое «в порядке»? Ты был бы в порядке, если бы провел столько лет в заточении? Конечно, он не в порядке!  
- Остынь, сестра, - ей на плечо легла увенчанная длинными зелеными когтями рука второго брата. - Не давай эмоциям одержать верх. Мы все переживаем, но необходимо удерживать спокойствие. Для битвы еще рано.  
- Да, конечно, - согласилась девушка. - Пойдем дальше. Осталось немного.

По мере приближения к горе на самой окраине Асгарда все члены маленькой компании проявляли все большее беспокойство. Наконец, самый младший не выдержал и пустился бегом. Оставшиеся попытались было пару минут продолжать держать достоинство, но сдались и припустили вслед за братом.

Вход в пещеру был затянут толстой коркой непрозрачного льда. Девушка оттолкнула братьев и подбежала ближе, засучивая длинные рукава изукрашенного одеяния. Приложила руки ко льду и скомандовала:  
- Будьте наготове. Действуем так, как собирались.  
Дождавшись согласных кивков, она прижалась лбом и закрыла глаза. На плечи легла невозможная тяжесть, а перед глазами зарябили наполнявшие пещеру обрывки чужих воспоминаний.__

- Ты будешь лишен магии, Локи Лафейсон. Тебе зашьют рот и глаза и заключат в пещере, чтобы ты никогда не смог повторить совершенное, - голос Одина звучно раздается в наполненном асами зале. Те взрываются одобрительными возгласами, и только Фригг горько рыдает, понимая, что теперь точно навсегда лишилась любимого сына.

Его лицо жестокие асы дополнительно искололи иглой, желая лишить бога обмана его мрачной красоты. Скрученного и коленнопреклонного, закованного в цепи, удерживали бессильного Локи трое самых могучих воинов, а в это время Тор зачитывал приговор, и в его глазах блестели слезы сожаления.  
- И ты останешься отбывать наказание вплоть до Рагнарька, Локи Лафейсон. Твоей семье, жене и детям, позволено навещать тебя раз в столетие, - закончил читать Тор и отвернулся, не желая запоминать того, кто был ему братом, в таком виде. - Отпустите его. Он примет наказание с достоинством. Направьте его, и пусть идет.  
Локи с трудом поднялся с колен, распрямился, повел плечами, удобней устраивая тяжелые цепи. Один из воинов толкнул его в нужную сторону, и мужчина с трудом удержался на ногах. Сделал пару шагов вперед, остановился.  
- Не заставляй нас впихивать тебя туда, - буркнул воин, собираясь толкнуть бога еще раз, но изумленно замер на месте.  
- Что? - ахнул другой, во все глаза следя за Локи.  
Кожа Лофта синела, из-под плотно зашитых глаз брызнул красный свет. Он сделал еще пару шагов, оказавшись под сводами пещеры, и поднял закованную в металл руку.  
- Локи, НЕТ! - закричал Тор, кидаясь к брату, но было уже поздно. Вход в пещеру изнутри затянул толстый слой льда, на котором проступила надпись, стекающая по льду кровавыми слезами: "Идите прочь, сыны Асгарда. Живите. Вам осталось не так много".

Лед врастает под кожу, заменяет внутренности, сковывает лучше любых цепей. Теперь он не понимает, где начинается его тело и где заканчивается. Его не греет ничего, даже огонь ненависти и жажды мщения давно потух. Ему больше ни до чего нет дела. Только жаль, что он так и не увидел свою настоящую семью... Дочь, наверное, давно выросла, а сыновья превратились в воинов... Ему бы хотелось увидеть их...__

Девушка захлебывается горячим, по сравнению с пещерным, воздухом, торопливо восстанавливает дыхание и сползает по льду вниз, на заиндевевшую землю.  
- Он там. Врос в лед. Сможешь вытащить? - она поднимает глаза на старшего из братьев.  
Тот ухмыляется кончиком губ, показывая длинные острые зубы.  
- А ты сомневаешься во мне?  
Секунда, мгновение - и на месте изящного юноши возникает огромный змей. Он предусмотрительно уменьшил свои размеры, ведь прими он свою истинную форму, то просто-напросто обрушил пещеру и поднял тревогу среди асов. Этого пока не требовалось.  
Змей вонзает длинные ядовитые клыки в твердый лед, и смертельный яд, не встречая сопротивления, растворяет преграду. Гигантская треугольная голова свободно проходит в образовавшееся отверстие, вслед за ней внутрь проскальзывает и часть туловища.  
Чуткими глазами змей оглядывает темную пещеру, выискивая хоть крохотный проблеск жизни. Но вот, что это? В самом дальнем углу, став частью льда, лежал бог, и его бессмертная жизнь еле-еле теплилась в груди.  
Змей осторожно наклонился и принялся аккуратно обкапывать ядом очертания красивого тела, стараясь ни в коем случае не задеть мужчину. Лед шипел и плавился, и вскоре огромная рептилия смогла ласково обхватить языком практически бездыханное тело. Змей осторожно выполз наружу и положил впаянную в глыбу льда фигуру к ногам сестры.  
- Что теперь, сестра? – спросил он, вновь превращаясь в человека.  
Та сначала не ответила, заворожено рассматривая невероятно прекрасного когда-то бога. Сейчас лицо Локи напоминало синюю слитную маску, из-под которой выбивались длинные черные волосы. Нитки, которыми были сшиты губы и веки, заледенели и намертво вросли в кожу, так что девушка на секунду даже растерялась, осознав, что понятия не имеет, как же их снять. Впрочем, когда брат вновь задал вопрос вновь, она встряхнулась и указала рукой на младшего из братьев.  
- Нам нужно скорее попасть в Ётунхейм, - проговорила она. – Отвезешь нас туда, брат?  
- Конечно, сестра, - без колебаний ответил юноша, медленно превращаясь в восьминогого великолепного коня и помогая погрузить себе на спину ледяную глыбу.

Когда все устроились, конь сделал пару пробных шагов и, тяжело дыша от перегрузки, галопом рванул к осколкам Биврёста.  
Девушка сидела на коне, придерживая руками заледеневшую голову бога, и тихо приговаривала:  
- Мы найдем способ, мы отомстим… Твои мучения не останутся безнаказанными, - и, совсем склонившись к ушам Лофта, проговорила: - _Отец…_

_Часть 1. Глава 1. Любовь к принцу_

Первую их встречу Ангрбода помнила так четко, словно бы она произошла вчера.  
В честь первой тысячи лет наследника трона, Тора Одинсона, в Асгарде был устроен грандиознейший праздник, на который были приглашены и дети некоторых высокопоставленных великанов, в числе которых оказалась Ангрбода - конечно, как служанка одной из девушек, ведь ее отец был простым воином. Но в конце дня, когда праздник кончился, Ангрбода долго благодарила всех богов - ведь благодаря своему невысокому положению она смогла самостоятельно побегать по дворцу. И встретить _его_.  
Яркие зеленые глаза, черные волосы, тонкие, напомнившие Ангрбоде лица высшей великаньей аристократии, черты. К своему жгучему стыду, она сначала приняла его за такую же прислугу, как и она, и заговорила по-простому, начав расспрашивать о Асгарде, о замке и его обитателях. Мальчик, который выглядел чуть старше ее, с лишенной всякого высокомерия улыбкой позвал ее посидеть вместе с ним на веранде, увитой золотым плющом, и, дождавшись, когда девочка робко присядет рядом, начал рассказывать.  
Он говорил о сияющих в ночи стенах, ослепляющих с непривычки, о храбрых асах, без раздумья бросающихся в бой, о Радужном Мосту, чьи переливы могут заворожить кого угодно. Ангрбода, замерев от восторга, слушала волшебный голос, слушала, и видела все, о чем рассказывал мальчик. Под конец тот так увлекся, что заморозил заклинанием рядом стоящий фонтан и создал изо льда цветок на тончайшей серебряной ножке, который вручил девочке.  
- Мне надо идти, - заслышав вдали нарастающий шум, спохватился мальчик. - Отец, должно быть, уже ищет меня... Спасибо, что поговорила со мной.  
Он широко улыбнулся, и сердце Ангрбоды сделало кульбит, за долю секунды подскочив к горлу и, вернувшись на место, быстро-быстро забилось.  
- Подожди, стой, - закричала она, прижимая к холодной груди ледяной цветок. - Кто ты, как тебя зовут? Мы еще увидимся?  
- Меня зовут Локи, - Мальчик смерил ее взглядом зеленых глаз и насмешливо-грустно усмехнулся. - И мы увидимся, если ты не такая же, как все.  
Локи развернулся, и, не дожидаясь ответа ошеломленной Ангрбоды, исчез в одном из широких коридоров.  
Принц. Она говорила с принцем.  
С самым красивым принцем на свете.

Позже, когда вечером Ангрбода расплетала вычурную прическу той девушке, которой прислуживала, и слушала восхищенные оды в адрес старшего принца, Тора, она искренне недоумевала. Как можно предпочесть зеленым глазам - карие, темным волосам - светлые, а начитанности - умение махать мечом?  
- А что вы думаете о младшем принце? - осторожно спросила Ангрбода, расчесывая короткие белые волосы (совсем не чета ее собственным, красным, промелькнуло у девочки на мгновение).  
- О принце Локи? Ой, да ну его, - отмахнулась девушка. - Его Высочество сначала полдня потратил на его поиски, совершенно не понятно, зачем, потому что младшенький потом сидел где-то в углу, думая о чем-то, абсолютно не желая участвовать в разговоре.  
Ангрбоде стало обидно за принца, но она не сказала ничего, молча понадеявшись, что Локи думал тогда о ней.

Они больше не смогли увидеться, даже издали, и Ангрбода уезжала в слезах, прижимая так и не растаявшую розу к себе. Она понимала, что вряд ли судьба будет настолько щедра, что позволит ей еще раз повидать Локи. Ведь кто он - и кто она...

Как только девочка вернулась в Ётунхейм, она собрала свои вещи и, не слушая криков матери и возражений отца, покинула родной дом, направив свои стопы в Железный Лес, на самую окраину мира.  
Уже давно ходят слухи, что ведьма, обитающая в этом лесу, ищет ученицу.

Пусть она его больше не встретит, но не увидеть его вновь, хотя бы в зеркале, просто выше ее сил.

***

Ведьма, разумеется, приняла ее с распростертыми объятиями: ётуны, будучи воинами, к колдовству относились с пренебрежительной опаской, и никто из них, будучи в здравом уме, не пошел бы ведьме в услужение.  
Вот только Ангрбоде нечего было терять.

Половину тысячелетия она провела в лесу, обучаясь тайнам колдовства. Она училась говорить с животными и подчинять их своей воле; искать потайные тропы в толще мира и ходить по ним; смотреть за происходящим в мире с помощью огромного, в два ее роста, колдовского зеркала.

Целые ночи она проводила, наблюдая за младшим принцем Асгарда, и чудилось ей иногда, что юноша чувствует ее взгляд. Иначе почему он, бывало, оглядывался и устремлял свой взор в одно из дворцовых зеркал, из глубин которых Ангрбода следила за ним?

Она негодовала, когда видела, с каким пренебрежением относятся к принцу в семье, переживала, когда Локи слишком усердствовал в магии рун и терял сознание, смущенно наблюдала, не отводя глаз, за тем, как Лофт переодевается ко сну.  
Пожалуй, она могла сказать, что изучила его тело лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
А еще она знала, что младший принц еще ни разу не был с девушкой, несмотря на то, что многие асини были бы счастливы, если бы загадочный, красивый юноша обратил на них свое внимание. Локи ждал кого-то, и Ангрбода иногда позволяла себе воображать, будто бы принц ждет именно ее.  
Конечно, это было не так, и это девушка поняла в тот день, когда Лофту исполнилось две тысячи лет.  
Когда он объявил о помолвке с Сигюн.

В тот день она впервые в жизни пролила слезы, прощаясь с детскими мечтами.  
О чем она думала? Он - бог, принц. Она - ётунша, колдунья, о которой даже среди сородичей ходят страшные слухи.

Ангрбода продолжала учиться магии. Перед смертью колдунья-наставница передала ей самые сокровенные знания: как отнять жизнь у живого и вдохнуть ее в мертвое.  
Сколько времени Ангрбода провела, пытаясь оживить сделанную ею статую принца! Но всякий раз, создав очередную куклу, она уничтожала ее и убегала.  
Ведь это не был _он_.

Попытавшись забыть свое, идущее с детства, чувство, Ангрбода год провела на службе у Лафея, оживляя и исцеляя его воинов. Но как только прошел слух, что Правитель подумывает, чтобы нарушить мирный договор с асами, колдунья исчезла, вновь заперла себя в доме, увитом ледяными розами: детьми той самой розы, что когда-то создал для нее Локи.  
Принц Асгарда сводил ее с ума.

***

Одной из самых холодных ночей, когда жуткая вьюга завывала и билась в укрепленные магией окна, в каменную дверь жилища колдуньи постучали. Подумалось Ангрбоде сначала, что она ослышалась, но стук повторился вновь, и девушка встала с постели, недоумевая, кто смог пройти сквозь заслон Железного Леса и сад ее шипастых роз.

Отворив дверь, колдунья пропустила внутрь высокого, с накинутым на голову капюшоном посетителя.  
- Кто ты, путник, и как попал ко мне? Какая нужда заставила пройти тебя сквозь ужасы Железного Леса? - полюбопытствовала Ангрбода, зажигая светящийся голубым светом ночник. - Если тебя прислал Лафей...  
- Нет, не Лафей прислал меня, - заговорил странник, и Ангрбоду словно прошибло током. Нет, быть не может, не может, нет! - А сам я пришел к тебе, та, о которой ходят слухи, словно она способна поднять мертвого. Правда ли это?  
- Да, правда, - выдохнула колдунья, жадно всматриваясь в лицо, скрытое капюшоном.  
- Тогда я не зря пришел, - в голосе послышалась слабая улыбка, и посетитель опустил капюшон, заставив Ангрбоду прерывисто вздохнуть и рухнуть на колени.  
- Ваше Высочество...  
- Оставь этот титул, колдунья из Железного Леса. Не как принц пришел я, а как ученик, алчущий таинственных знаний. Примешь ли меня, как ученика, великая колдунья?  
Ангрбода смотрела и не могла насмотреться на это лицо, не зная, кого благодарить, каких богов, за этот изумительный шанс.  
- Конечно, я приму тебя, - слабым голосом проговорила ведьма. - Я обучу тебя, принц Асгарда, всему, что мне ведомо.

***

Этой же ночью Ангрбода вошла в приготовленные для принца покои, приняв вид прекрасной асини.  
- Я пришла проявить гостеприимство, принц, - проговорила она, приспуская с плеч тончайший синий шелк. - Не оскорбишь ли ты меня отказом?  
Локи заставил книгу, которую читал, испариться и встал с кровати, подходя к колдунье.  
- Если ты не будешь притворяться той, что не являешься - не оскорблю.  
- Той, что не являюсь? - тихо спросила Ангрбода, принимая свой настоящий облик. Голубая кожа, красные волосы и глаза, уродливый шрам на левой стороне лица, полученный во время одного из уроков. - Такой ли ты хочешь меня видеть, принц?  
Лофт коснулся ее щеки.  
- Я искал тебя с нашей первой встречи, Ангрбода, - прошептал он. - И я хочу видеть тебя настоящую. Ту девочку, что подарила мне разговор на веранде, увитой плющом, целый час абсолютного счастья.  
У Ангрбоды темнеет в глазах, она цепляется за плечи принца, лихорадочно обнимает.  
- Все эти годы, эта тысяча лет... Ты тоже?.. Как же Сигюн?  
- Я тоже? - переспрашивает Локи и касается губами кончика носа колдуньи. Она хочет отшатнуться, закричать: ведь я льдом обожгу тебя!, но ничего не происходит.  
- Я не хотел делать предложение Сигюн, но на этом настоял Всеотец. Он живет, опираясь на традиции: сыну две тысячи лет - он обязан выбрать девушку, на которой должен будет жениться спустя тысячелетие. Я бы выбрал тебя, но я не мог найти, где ты спряталась... Руны указывали мне пустоту.  
- Сердце мое сейчас разорвется от счастья, - прерывисто шепчет Ангрбода, и Локи чувствует, как лихорадочно бьется ее сердце. - Я почти убедила себя перестать терзать свою душу обреченными на безответность чувствами... Кого из богов я должна благодарить за то, что я сейчас вижу тебя не в зеркале?  
Локи вдруг смеется, запрокидывая голову; Ангрбода очарована звуком его смеха: в животе становится жарко, будто бы она проглотила котел с кипящей смолой.  
- Полагаю, Тора, - отсмеявшись, отвечает тот. - Ведь если бы не мой дорогой брат, вряд ли я был столь зол: столь зол, что отправился на штурм Железного Леса в одиночку, имея при себе лишь слабую магию рун. Но Лес пропустил меня. А твои розы сами убрали свои шипы, стоило мне коснуться одного из лепестков...  
- Достаточно разговоров на сегодня, - хрипло просит Ангрбода, толкая принца на покрытую шкурами постель. - Не отказывайся от моего гостеприимства.  
- Как я могу так оскорбить тебя? - шепчет Локи и тянет колдунью на себя.

_Глава 2. Счастье_

То, что она понесла в первую же ночь, Ангрбода поняла уже на следующее утро, ощутив, как закружила вокруг нее магия. От Локи было бесполезно скрывать: он точно так же чувствовал потоки.  
- Учиться пришел, называется, - дружелюбно ворчит Ангрбода. - Лучше меня чувствует магию, а пришел...  
Лофт смеется в ответ:  
- Даже не пытайся сказать, что ты не рада мне - все равно не поверю.

Тем не менее, принц все равно учится: он усваивает материал с невообразимой скоростью, так что Ангрбода передает ему все, что знает, к концу срока.  
- Ты теперь уйдешь? - решается спросить она в один из вечеров, пока Локи гладит ее выпирающий живот. - Ведь я больше ничему не могу научить тебя.  
Мужчина тихонько смеется, успокаивающе целуя ее в лоб.  
- Как я могу, Анга? Я хочу посмотреть на того, кто сейчас так уютно обосновался в твоем животе. Да и, говоря по правде... - он наклоняется и дышит ей в ухо. - Я отпросился на три года, Ангрбода. Я не претендую на трон, поэтому Всеотец не стал сильно противиться моему отъезду.

Ангрбода счастлива так, что у нее мутится в глазах: и вместо слов она просто благодарно целует принца в уголок губ.  
Он ее. На целых три года.  
А дальше...  
Посмотрим.

***

Когда Ангрбода понимает, что родила девочку, её охватывает паника. Теперь... Теперь Локи точно уйдет! Зачем ему дочь, полуасиня-полуётунша? Зачем ему вообще дочь? Она ведь, скорее всего, даже не сможет забеременеть вновь, как бы ни старалась - несмотря на долгую, практически бессмертную жизнь, ётуны редко обзаводились вторым ребенком: просто не получалось, ведь для пополнения армии не требовалось родов – нужно было лишь слепить воина из снега и вдохнуть в него жизнь.

Первой мыслью было попросту избавиться от ребенка, а потом сказать Локи, что та родилась мертвой и попытаться забеременеть вновь, но колдунья тут же одергивает себя. Убийство ребенка не прощается ни в одном из миров, и вряд ли принц, если когда-нибудь узнает об этом, захочет видеть ее вновь.  
Ангрбода прикладывает малышку к груди: комната тут же наполняется довольным причмокиванием, и зовет Лофта войти.  
Тот, бледный больше обычного, растворяет дверь и шагает внутрь комнаты.  
- Ну? - шепчет он, пытаясь издали рассмотреть присосавшегося к груди ребенка. - Кто?  
Ангрбода закусывает губу. Слова даются ей с почти физическим трудом.  
- Девочка, - хрипло говорит она. - Хель.  
Колдунья видит как наяву: сейчас брови принца взлетят вверх в изумлении, потом опустятся, хмурясь. И Локи просто развернется и уйдет, хлопнув дверью.

Но вместо этого он осторожно подходит и откидывает край одеяла, которым прикрыта его дочь.  
Хель больше похожа на мать, нежели на отца: бледная синяя кожа, холодная как лед, прикрытые веками с пушистыми ресницами красные глаза. Волосы, правда, она взяла у Локи: еще чуть влажные, но узнаваемо черные.  
Локи так долго смотрит на малышку, что Ангрбоду вновь с головой накрывает беспокойство. Сейчас, вот сейчас он вернет одеяло на место и... И все...  
- Ты правда думаешь, что я так поступлю? - в голосе Лофта явственно слышна обида, пусть и скрываемая. - Я не наследник трона, и мне не важно, будут ли все мои дети девочками или мальчиками. Мне важно то, что женщина, к которой я привязан, подарила мне дитя.  
Ангрбода украдкой стирает слезы облегчения: ей становится легко, как никогда раньше.  
- Спасибо. Спасибо тебе, Локи.

***

Первые недели две Локи боялся даже прикасаться к своей новорожденной дочери: только жадно рассматривал. Потом осмелел, и Ангрбода, которая до этого смеялась над ним, даже немного приревновала. Локи не спускал Хель с рук, рассказывал ребенку сказки, показывал какие-то маленькие чудеса.  
Девочка росла слишком быстро для асини, которой в ней должна быть ровно половина; кажется, именно тогда Ангрбода всерьез задумалась над тем, почему Локи не страдает от холода и не обжигается о ее ледяную кожу. Она молчала о своих наблюдениях, не решаясь спросить: в конце концов, Локи никогда не выказывал ни малейших признаков беспокойства или неловкости, называя Фригг матерью, а Одина отцом. Скорее всего, в маленькой Хель просто слишком сильно играет кровь матери.  
Но все же...

Когда Хель исполнился год - девочка, растущая не по дням, а по часам в прямом смысле этого выражения, выглядела как семилетняя - Ангрбода с безумной радостью осознала, что беременна вновь. И уж теперь-то это наверняка был мальчик.

Этот год был самым счастливым в жизни Ангрбоды, и позже именно эти воспоминания будут спасать ее от отчаяния и депрессии.  
Локи все время возился с дочерью, обучая ее неведомому Ангрбоде разделу магии: магии огня. Девочке он давался с трудом, впрочем, как и все остальное. Единственное, что удавалось Хель легко, по щелчку пальцев, был самый темный раздел магии: магия смерти. Девочке с одинаковой легкостью удавалось забирать чужие жизни взмахом брови и вселять их в созданные ее темной магией уродливые тела.  
Колдунью сначала ужасно беспокоила эта особенность дочери; но когда Локи тихо, еле слышно шепнул ей на ухо "Богиня Смерти", даже позволила себе немного погордиться: она, простая ётунша, даже не из высших кругов, родила Богиню!  
Впрочем, нужно быть честной: простой ётуншей она перестала быть в тот день, когда вошла в Железный Лес впервые.

На исходе второго года она принесла долгожданного мальчика - Ëрмунгарда. У сына была бледная кожа, на коленях, локтях и родничках прикрытая тонкой зеленой чешуей.  
Сын родился с редким даром оборотничества, и Ангрбода заласкала его, до невозможности довольная собой. Даже если ее принцу придется уехать в Асгард, он рано или поздно вернется к ней: ведь она родила ему наследника. Да и к дочери Локи был привязан так же, как и та к нему: они не отлипали друг от друга ни на минуту.

Хель, ко второму году жизни выглядящая как подросток, и Ëрмунгард, уже пытающийся самостоятельно махать мечом, в день отъезда отца в Асгард не отходили от него ни на минуту. В воздухе то и дело слышался вопрос, то Хель, то Ёрмунгарда:  
- А ты вернешься?  
Локи терпеливо улыбался и отвечал:  
- Конечно. Конечно, я вернусь.

Наконец, Ангрбода крепко обнимает своего принца и отходит в сторону; Локи по очереди целует детей и уходит, помахав им на прощание рукой.

Если бы Ангрбода знала, что произойдет дальше, она никогда бы не отпустила своего мужчину из Леса.  
Но она не знала.

_Глава 3. Сигюн_

Ангрбода активирует волшебное зеркало, не прождав и пяти минут: три года безостановочного счастья лишили ее терпения.  
Рядом пристраиваются дети, такими же горящими глазами впиваясь в зеркальную гладь.

Локи входит в раскрытые двери дворца; он с теплой улыбкой обнимает мать, брата, тянется обнять отца - но тот отстраняется.  
- Локи, сын мой, - говорит Всеотец неправдоподобно спокойным тоном. - Нам надо поговорить.  
- Да, отец, - склоняет голову Локи. - В чем моя вина, чем я вызвал твое недовольство, каким поступком?  
Вместо ответа Один разворачивается, и, дав знак Локи, идет в тронный зал.  
- Скажи мне, сын, - спрашивает он, усаживаясь на трон. - Что было между тобой и этой колдуньей из ётунов?  
- Что? - недоуменно вскидывает брови Локи. - Н-ничего... - Ложь тяжело дается богу огня, и он опускает голову вниз, чтобы отец не разобрал панику в его глазах. - Что-то случилось?  
- Я ходил к Вельве, - тяжело вздыхает Всеотец. - И она сказала, что дети ётунши и живущего в Асгарде, числом трое, станут хтоническими богами и приведут девять миров к Рагнарьку...  
Даже Локи очевидно, что Один что-то недоговаривает; Ангрбода же прерывисто дышит: хтонические божества! Рагнарёк!  
Если это на самом деле окажутся ее дети...  
Какая честь для простой ётунши!

Локи качает головой:  
- Отец, я не прикасался к той колдунье. У меня нет детей. Ведь я обручен с Сигюн.

Хель и Ёрмунгард, слыша такое, сначала обиженно насупливаются; но потом, когда мать касается зеркала тонкими пальцами и тихо шепчет "Ваш отец спасает нас от смерти", затихают и внимательно смотрят.  
- Хорошо, если так, сын, - произносит Всеотец, вставая. - Потому что уже завтра состоится твоя свадьба.  
Локи отшатывается, неловко падает; встает и неверяще смотрит сначала на отца, а потом на вышедшую из-за трона Сигюн. В глазах сереброволосой богини полыхает неугасимое торжество, смешанное с болезненной страстью. Это второе чувство до чертиков знакомо Ангрбоде: оно и в ее глазах когда-то сияло. Ётуншу почти надвое складывает от невыносимой ревности, когда Сигюн сбегает по лестнице к жениху и вешается ему на шею.  
- О-о-о, Локи, любовь моя, как же я скучала! Сил моих не было больше терпеть разлуку!  
- Но, отец! Разве Тор уже женился? - почти испуганно спрашивает Локи. - Ведь я не могу жениться раньше старшего брата, это против традиций!  
Сигюн прижимается к длинной шее принца губами.  
- Я выпросила у Всеотца позволение... Он разрешил устроить нам свадьбу раньше, чем Тор. Ты рад, Локи, рад?!  
Локи с трудом цепляет на лицо дружелюбнейшую из своих улыбок.  
- Конечно, рад, любовь моя. Я с нетерпением буду ждать завтрашнего праздника. Вы ведь уже все приготовили?  
- Ох, правда?! - визжит Сигюн и зацеловывает Лофта. - Да, да, все готово! Даже наша совместная комната!

По телу принца проходит дрожь отвращения; по лицу Ангрбоды катятся слезы, она крепко сжимает руки детей, чтобы не вскочить и не разбить зеркало к чертям: ей больно так, как никогда не было. Хель порывается броситься из дома, попасть в Асгард, как-то помочь отцу; но она понимает, что так подставит и брата, и мать. Ёрмунгард же не понимает ни слова, но волнение матери и сестры передается и ему.

- Позвольте мне, отец, и ты, Сигюн, отдохнуть с дороги. Все же от Ётунхейма до Асгарда прилично идти, даже если не делать остановок.  
- Иди, сын, - милостиво позволяет Всеотец, и Локи, отцепив невесту от себя, кидается вон из зала.

В своей комнате Локи торопливо зачаровывает дверь всеми известными ему рунами и заклинаниями, а потом быстро, не задумываясь, рассекает себе руку кинжалом. Горячая кровь обжигает одно из зеркал, и принц, бормоча слова заклинания, шагает внутрь. И оказывается там, откуда ушел буквально час назад.

Колдунья вскрикивает, вскакивает; Лофт обнимает Ангрбоду, окропляет ее своей кровью, призывая магию. Так же он поступает с детьми, и со стенами дома.  
К концу ритуала он смертельно бледен, едва держится на ногах.  
- Зачем ты это сделал?! - кричит Ангбода; ее слезы смешиваются с кровью принца.  
- Теперь они вас не найдут, - прерывисто хрипит Локи. - Вы в безопасности.  
Из последних сил он прижимается своими губами к ее; и зеркало затягивает его назад.

_Глава 4. Наконец-то пора_

Утром, когда в его спальню входят слуги, чтобы обрядить принца в свадебные одежды, Локи все еще лежит на постели, прерывисто дыша. Остатки сил он потратил на то, чтобы заставить следы порезов бесследно исчезнуть: и теперь бог сомневался, сможет ли он стоять. Впрочем, у него попросту нет выбора.  
Пока собираются асы, Локи дрожащими руками цепляется за золотую колонну и смотрит в одно из многочисленных зеркал, пытаясь угадать, сидит ли на другой его стороне Ангрбода.  
Ангрбода не сидит: сегодня она наконец обратила внимание на то, что потоки магии вновь исказились. Она была беременна.  
И не желала видеть, как страсть всей ее жизни женится на глупой, недостойной его богиньке.  
Вместо нее в зеркало, сжав руки в кулаки, смотрела Хель. Неужели этим асам совсем плевать, что происходит с ее отцом? Он же еле стоит...

Наконец, все гости занимают свои места; Тор, искренне радующийся за брата, стоит около трона хмурого, одетого в полное облачение Одина. Фригг комкает в руках платок, прижимает его к глазам: она тоже рада.  
Под торжественный марш появляется Сигюн в белом платье; ее фату несут маленькие мидгардские феи. В ее глазах - торжество, торжество, смешанное с болезненной любовью.  
Локи не смотрит на нее: он больше занят тем, как бы удержаться на ногах, и торжество в глазах богини сменяется растерянностью.  
Она становится рядом с Лофтом. Один поднимает руку с копьем и одобрительно кивает асу, проводящему ритуал.  
Тот, получив разрешение, мгновенно вскидывает руки: теперь кончиками пальцев он касается лбов брачующихся.  
Ритуал, полный заунывных песнопений и удушливых благовоний, все тянется и тянется, и когда Локи понимает, что сейчас упадет и больше не встанет, все кончается.  
- Вы можете скрепить священные узы поцелуем, - улыбается ас, и Локи, преодолевая память о холодных гладких губах Ангрбоды, целует обжигающе горячий рот жены.  
Силы оставляют его: Локи, отпустив Сигюн, падает, катится по лестнице. Асы испуганно расступаются, замечая, что темные волосы бога огня намокли от крови. Тор подбегает к брату, поднимает его, тормошит.  
- Что с тобой, брат, что?  
Младший принц не приходит в себя, и тогда Тор, не обращая внимания на поднявшийся шум, хватает брата в охапку и бежит к целителю.  
На золотом постаменте остается растерянная Сигюн; она касается своих губ, и чувствует, как по щекам ползут соленые слезы.

Пока Локи лежит в кровати, отдыхая и восстанавливая подорванные ритуалом силы, Сигюн не отходит от него. Она приносит ему еду на золотых подносах, не доверяя слугам, поит мужа лекарствами: и никто, кроме зорко следящей за «белобрысой дрянью» Хель, не замечает, что Сигюн во всю еду подсыпает какой-то голубой порошок. Она не спешит говорить матери: третья беременность протекает плохо, и Ангрбода почти не встает с кровати, тоскуя по принцу; Хель боится, что вестями может убить и мать, и нерожденного брата.  
Она видит, как с каждым новым днем ярко-зеленые глаза отца становятся все тускнее, пока не превращаются в грязно-болотные. В этот день бог встает с кровати.

Он больше не улыбается; приказывает убрать почти все зеркала, а в оставшиеся не смотрит совсем.  
Он всего два раза разделил с женой ложе: холодно, по обязанности.  
Он проводит все дни в библиотеке, пока Сигюн горько рыдает у себя в комнате.  
Он ссорится с братом, с товарищами, замыкается в себе.  
Он лжет беспрестанно, по самому крохотному поводу.  
Бог огня становится богом лжи.

Ангрбода рожает сына, Фенрира: и только то, что мальчик родился слабеньким, удерживает ее от того, чтобы покинуть этот мир. Вопреки всему колдунья выздоравливает, выхаживает сына: тоже оборотня, как и старшего. Фенрир растет торопливо, словно стараясь возместить матери муки во время его вынашивания, и очень скоро становится почти самостоятельным. Он ни разу не видел отца, даже в колдовском зеркале: ни мать, ни сестра не подпускают его к нему: ведь тот Локи, в которого превратился принц, не настоящий, поддельный; Фенрир знает отца только по восторженным рассказам брата и сестры, и мечтает о том времени, когда станет совсем взрослым: ведь в этот день, обещала мать, они выйдут из-под защиты Железного Леса и вернут отца домой.

Локи же, потерявший прежнего себя, озлобляется с каждым днем. День, когда Один объявляет Тора царем, становится переломным: в душе плевавшего раньше на трон Локи рождается злоба и зависть: и он плетет интриги с целью сесть на трон, уподобляется мелким мидгардским людишкам.  
Порошок, который подсыпала принцу Сигюн, похоже, не просто изменил его характер - но и начисто заставил забыть о Ангрбоде и детях. Иначе, почему бы он, узнав о своих настоящих родителях и обозлившись, (Ангрбода получила доказательство своим догадкам) попытался уничтожить Ётунхейм с помощью Радужного Моста?  
Железный Лес защитил своих обитателей; другим так не повезло. Лишенные лидера ётуны были растеряны и разбегались в панике: погибло множество великанов.  
Власть взял в руки младший сын Лафея: еще подросток, он плохо понимал, что нужно делать, и лишь усугублял панику среди народа.

На целый год Локи исчезает, и даже колдовское зеркало не может найти его, упавшего в бездну. Ангрбода держит себя в руках только ради детей: но и Хель, и Ёрмунгард, и Фенрир слышат ее горькие завывания по ночам и не знают, чем утешить мать.

Спустя год зеркало показывает Локи, добавившего к своим титулам титул бога безумия: его глаза, по-прежнему грязно-зеленые, горят самым настоящим сумасшествием. Он с трудом двигается: и Ангрбода, изучившая еще в детстве самые изощренные пытки, легко узнает следы дыбы.  
Пока дети умоляют мать разрешить им отправиться на помощь к отцу, случается несчастье. Фенрир, выросший в огромного плечистого воина, задевает плечом зеркало: и разбивает его на несклеиваемые осколки.  
Чтобы изготовить новое, требуется пятнадцать лет непрерывного колдовства: и Ангрбода, запретив детям выходить из Леса, запирается в крохотной комнате наедине с заготовкой под зеркало.  
Фенрир переживает из-за своего поступка, и его состояние только усугубляют постоянные упреки брата и сестры. Он только и делает, что тренируется - и перерастает старшего брата по размерам как животной формы, так и человеческой.  
Все трое мучаются от скуки - и, видимо, именно из-за нее рождается сумасшедший план: найти отца, где бы он не был и подарить ему трон Ётунхейма.

Невыносимо долгие года скуки наконец заканчиваются: Ангрбода, осунувшаяся и постаревшая, читает над зеркалом заклинание: и зеркало показывает вросшего в лед отца.

Наконец-то кончилось ожидание, усмехается Фенрир. Я хочу увидеть отца, в один голос говорят Хель и Ермунгард.  
Хватит ждать, говорят они матери. Мы вернем отца, подожди - и уходят из Леса.

Асгард поражает только непривыкшего к зрелищу золотых куполов Фенрира: старшие спокойно вызнают, за что и как давно отца заключили в объятия льда. Их находит Слейпнир - и они действительно рады найти еще одного брата, пусть и сводного. Слейпнир, который ни перед кем еще не появлялся в человеческом облике, кроме братьев и сестры, рассказывает им о том, что случилось в Асгарде, рассказывает о самых сокровенных тайнах Всеотца, которыми он делился только с любимым конем.  
И все то, что услышали юные великаны, лишь убедило их в том, что Один слишком долго правил и слишком много ошибок совершил.  
И он, и его не слишком умный сын...

Они заплатят, шипит Хель.  
Оба, улыбается Ёрмунгард.  
Рагнарёк, шепчет Фенрир.  
Давно пора, смеется Слейпнир.

_Часть 2. Глава 1. Начало конца_

Слейпнир примчал ко входу в Железный Лес за полчаса, и, превратившись в человека, тяжело упал на снег. Еще ни разу ему не приходилось носить такие тяжелые ноши. Фенрир с легкостью подхватывает брата на закорки; и Слейпнир, никогда не знавший семьи, могущий лишь издали следить за тем, кто дал ему жизнь, с трепетом обнимает оборотня за шею. Ёрмунгард с огромной осторожностью поднимает отца, а Хель ласково касается ощерившихся железными колючками веток.  
- Пропусти нас, защитник, здесь все свои.  
Лес еще несколько секунд колеблется, видимо, не узнавая наполовину промерзшего Локи и Слейпнира, но покоряется: втягивает колючки, раздвигает ветки, впитывает капли яда.  
«Проходите», - шепчут ветви, и Хель, поманив братьев, идет по услужливо подставленной тропинке.  
На пороге хижины в самой середине Леса их уже ждет Ангрбода: она до крови искусала губы, в нетерпении вглядываясь вдаль.  
Когда она видит почти бездыханное тело ее принца, из горла вырывается звериный вопль: она кидается к Локи, заставляет сына уложить того на лежанку и плачет, плачет, отчаянно, безутешно.  
Горячие слезы ледяной великанши оставляют неглубокие бороздки на ее коже и падают вниз: топят голубой лед, забравший то, что ему не принадлежит.  
Она закутывает Локи в шкуры, разжигает никогда не разжигаемый до этого камин: и лед плачет вместе с ней, каждой растаявшей каплей возвращая принцу жизнь.

Фенрир с почти священным трепетом рассматривает своего отца: лицо, пусть даже изуродованное зашитыми губами и глазами, словно светится изнутри, и юноша, росший без отца, смотрит и не может насмотреться.  
Хель украдкой берет отца за руку, как в далеком детстве, шепчет что-то неразборчиво-радостное.  
Он вернулся.  
Теперь все будет хорошо.

***

Локи не приходит в себя около месяца: все это время Ангрбода не отходит от его постели: следит, как тает лед, колдует, чтобы снять золотые нити с век и губ, поит зельями, которые должны вымыть тот проклятый голубой порошок, о котором ей все же рассказала дочь.  
Она догадывается, что это за порошок и кто дал его Сигюн. Не понимает только, ошибка во время приготовления была совершена намеренно или случайно - потому что ошибка совершенно точно имела место быть.

Пока мать следит за состоянием отца, дети заняты делом: Хель отправляется в столицу ледяного царства, уговаривает аристократию ётунов. Она рассказывает, что это Один приказал убить Лафея, а Локи не смел ослушаться, иначе бы убили его семью; убеждает, что тот, кто был принцем Асгарда, станет идеальным царем Ётунхейма, потому что знает все о враге, знает врага изнутри. Она подкупает, лжет, угрожает и убивает; и очень скоро великаны приходят к соглашению: как только бог придет в себя, приподнести ему корону.  
Ёрмунгард, приняв свои истинные размеры, в несколько кругов обвивает столицу ледяного царства: и защищает, и напоминает о решении. Впрочем, великаны и так не забывают: Фенрир, в виде волка, ежедневно оббегает весь Ётунхейм, вечером скидывая на главную площадь мертвые тела асов, которые приходят в царство льда в поисках битвы или информации.  
Слейпнир помогает матери: собирает травы, обрывает железные колючки, растирает их в огромной ступке.

Их усилия не пропадают даром: Локи приходит в себя и открывает глаза.  
Ярко, ярко-зеленые.

И Ангрбода вновь плачет: на этот раз - от счастья.

Когда Локи открывает глаза, Лес вдруг начинает сердито сучить ветками: хижина наполняется металлическим стуком.

«Чужак, чужак пришел. Убить? Убить?»

- Задержи, останови! - приказывает Ангрбода и шепчет Хель: - Я посмотрю, кто это. Следи за отцом, я быстро.

Ангрбода ненароком обманывает дочь: когда она видит, кто пришел, забывает обо всем.

Светловолосая богиня стоит на самой кромке Леса: думает, наивная, что все, что могут ветви - не пустить ее внутрь.

- Схвати ее! - велит Ангрбода Лесу, и он, словно послушный щенок, торопится исполнить приказ хозяйки. Железные ветви обвивают запястья, лодыжки богини, подвешивают ее в воздухе.

- Отпусти меня! - извивается та. - Немедленно!

Ангрбода медленно, крадучись подходит - и отвешивает оглушительную пощечину.

- Богиня Сигюн, - шепчет она. - Зачем ты пришла? Что понадобилось тебе в Железном Лесу?

Сигюн, не привыкшая к боли, слабо хнычет, мотает головой.

- Мои дети... Сказали, что Локи освободили и увезли в Ётунхейм, они услышали разговор... Я пришла искать своего муж...

Фразу обрывает новая пощечина.

- Не смей так его называть, дрянь белобрысая! - кричит Ангрбода. - Говори, говори немедленно, что за порошок ты подсыпала ему? Что ты с ним сделала?

Сигюн испуганно смотрит на разъяренную Ангрбоду и торопливо начинает рассказывать, даже не спросив, откуда великанша знает:

- Всеотец... Всеотец дал мне его! Он сказал, что с Локи что-то сделали в Ётунхейме, а этот порошок исцелит его и... И...

- Договаривай! - рычит великанша.

- И привяжет его ко мне! - Сигюн рыдает, и продолжает говорить: - Ведь он не любил меня, никогда не любил, а я так любила, так хотела его, я родила ему сыновей, а он даже не может запомнить, как их зовут! Но этот порошок не помог ему, он сделал только хуже! Локи сошел с ума, я не знаю, не знаю, почему! Я говорила Всеотцу, он сказал, что все идет, как надо, как должно!

Богиня захлебывается слезами, и Ангрбода в ревнивой ярости бьет ее, раз за разом, пока Сигюн не повисает без сознания.

- Не выпускай ее! - приказывает она Лесу. - Пусть висит здесь. Можешь делать с ней, что хочешь, только не убивай.

Лес радостно бьет ветвью о ветвь: у него давно не было подобного развлечения.

Ангрбода разворачивается и уходит.

Интересно, когда в Асгарде заметят исчезновение одной из богинь и пришлют за ней?..

Локи встает на ноги на следующий день: ходит, морщась от боли. За ним хвостом семенит Фенрир, предупредительно подхватывая отца, когда тот начинает заваливаться набок. Богу тяжело сгибать ноги: коленные суставы промерзли насквозь, и он сжимает зубы, слыша, как они скрипят.

Асгардский принц окружен неусыпным вниманием: вся семья ловит его малейшее желание, торопясь исполнить. Сначала это забавляет Лофта, потом начинает раздражать. Под конец дня он уже рычит на сына: «Я тебе не ваза, нечего меня лелеять! Все со мной в порядке!»

Восторженные взгляды, что Ангрбоды, что детей, заставляют Локи нервно передергивать плечами: он совершенно отвык от подобного отношения.

Утром следующего дня Железный Лес впускает делегацию из семи великанов. Они униженно склоняются перед удивленным Локи, опирающемся на жезл, и протягивают ему сделанную из единого сапфира корону.

- Будь нашим Правителем, Локи, законный сын Лафея, - просит старший из ётунов. - Правь нами и защищай нас, по праву ледяной крови, что течет в твоих жилах. Приказывай, и мы исполним все, что ты пожелаешь. Прими знак власти, умоляем тебя.

Бог укоризненно смотрит на Ангрбоду и Хель.

- Ну и кто из вас это придумал?

Хель прячет глаза, и Локи досадливо вздыхает. Он протягивает руку, касается одного из зубцов короны: и в его облике медленно, но верно появляются ётунские черты.

Кожа синеет, на ней появляются глубокие борозды, на руках вырастают когти. Белки глаз наливаются кровавой краснотой, зрачки тонут в этом цвете.

Магия взрывается столбом, пригибая железные ветви. Великаны распластываются на снегу, закрывают головы руками, пока по поляне кружит магия холода, в разы могущественней той, которой прежде владел бог Огня.

Когда все затихает, Локи сжимает и разжимает ладонь, наслаждаясь ощущением обновленности. Новой магии, ледяной и голубой, слишком много, и бог прерывисто дышит, полузакрыв глаза.

- Я принимаю ваше предложение, - хрипло произносит Лофт. - Я буду вашим правителем.

_**Глава 3. Уходите отсюда**_

Локи не торопится переехать из Леса в Дворец, выдает указания с помощью созданного Ангрбодой двухстороннего зеркала. Великаны, наконец-то точно знающие, что делать, с удовольствием повинуются: готовятся к войне.

Слова бога ётуны передают друг другу, усмехаются: «Асгарду пора понять, что он перестал быть величайшим из миров в тот момент, когда в его чертогах начали плестись козни и совершаться убийства. Мы покажем Асгарду, как он не прав. Настало время для полномасштабной войны. В Ётунхейм вернутся его реликвии и его слава».

Строятся катапульты, осадные машины.

Все заняты делом.

А Ангрбода терпеливо ждет, когда же за висящей на железных ветвях богиней придут. Тогда она окончательно узнает то, что хочет...

Спустя полторы недели после появления Сигюн Лес шепнул Ангрбоде: «Чужаки, трое, как та... Задержать, убить?»

Ангрбода лихорадочно оглядывается и выскальзывает из дома.

- Следи, чтоб не ушли! - отрывисто приказывает богиня и припускает бегом к лесной границе.

Там действительно стоят трое: Всеотец, Тор, и девушка, которую старший Принц придерживает за талию - Сиф.

- И чем же мое скромное обиталище обязано визиту столь высоких гостей? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Ангрбода, веля Лесу скрыть ее от глаз асов. - Зачем пришел ты, Царь всех асов?

- Покажись, тень ты, либо дух, скрывающийся от глаз! - велит Тор, и Ангрбоду трясет от злобы. - Мы пришли за богиней, что пропала в этом проклятом лесу.

Лес оскорблено трясет листьями: Сиф испуганно вскрикивает, трясет рукой, обожженной ядом.

- Не стоит оскорблять того, к кому пришли вы, как просители, - советует Ангрбода и шепчет Лесу: - Покажи им, за чем они пришли.

Ветви раздвигаются, показывают чужакам тело: из трех глоток вырывается вздох ужаса.

Лицо богини обезображено: на коже вздулись волдыри от яда, засохшая кровь от множества порезов превращает лицо в страшную маску. Она без сознания, но еще жива.

- За этим вы пришли, асгардские ублюдки? - обманчиво ласково вопрошает колдунья. - Или за тем же, за чем она?

- Мы не хотим войны, - произносит Тор, крепче сжимая рукоять молота. - Отпусти тех, кого забрал, и мы уйдем.

- Никогда! - выдыхает Ангрбода, и бог молний выпускает свой молот, кидая его в переплетение ветвей.

Лес обиженно звенит, но не выпускает жертву. Колдунья гладит острые листья, пришептывая: «Потерпи, хороший мой, потерпи чуть-чуть, немножко».

Тор призывает молот и вновь метает.

Лес сжимается в ожидании острой боли от ломающихся веток - но она не наступает.

Молот возвращается в руку Тора, отраженный ударом жезла. Локи стоит на самой границе в своем ётунском обличье, прикрыв красные глаза. На голове - сапфировая корона. - Вы зря пришли, - тихо произносит он.

- Локи! - все трое асов пораженно раскрывают глаза. - Ведь ты...

- Что - я? - переспрашивает Локи. - Скажи мне, тот, кого я звал отцом: нарочно ли ты превращал бога огня в бога лжи?

На секунду в глазах Всеотца мелькает испуг: и этой секунды Локи хватает, чтобы понять - да, нарочно.

- Вот почему! - восклицает Локи, пораженный тем, что все его догадки подтвердились. - То пророчество! Ты хотел своими руками создать злого бога, чтобы ничто не могло выйти из-под твоего контроля! Ты хотел предотвратить пророчество, сведя меня с ума и заключив в эту ледяную пещеру, верно?

- О чем ты говоришь, Локи? - прерывает бога Тор. - Что за чушь ты несешь?

Вокруг бывшего бога Огня вихрем кружится магия, он крепко сжимает свой жезл, зеленый камень на конце мигающе сверкает.

- Только ты ошибся, Всеотец. Ты своими руками приблизил Рагнарёк. Вы не хотите войны - но уже поздно. Она уже началась. И, несмотря на то, что ваше поражение очевидно, я лишу вас даже самого малого преимущества.

Он протягивает руку к Тору:

- Это принадлежит мне, - молот, всегда послушный рукам бога молний, вырывается из них и мягко ложится в протянутую ладонь Локи. - И это, - копье Гунгнир превращается в мелкую пыль. - И даже это.

Волосы Сиф, чистое черное золото, загораются синим пламенем. Она кричит, окунает голову в снег, чтобы потушить огонь, а когда отряхивается - обнаруживает лишь короткий обгоревший ежик светлых волос.

- Уходите, - велит Локи. - Уходите, и готовьтесь к войне. Настало время для последней битвы.

- Верни мой Мьëльнир! - орет Тор, пытаясь пробиться сквозь заслон железных веток. Лес, озлобленный недавней болью, окружает бога ворохом ядовитых игл - и колет, колет, мстя. Тора, всего в крови и ожогах, вытаскивает Один, отталкивает подальше, и его сразу подхватывает Сиф.

- Уходите, - повторяет Локи. - А Сигюн останется здесь. Она это заслужила.

- Она же мать твоих детей! - кричит Сиф. - Как ты можешь?..

Локи подает знак Ангрбоде, и та беспрекословно повинуется, раздвигая железные ветви и подходя к своему принцу.

- Вот мать моих детей, - громко произносит Локи, и Ангрбода чувствует, как все внутри переворачивается. Он признал ее! Она даже и не думала об этом, не смела... - Уходите прочь. Вы умрете в битве, а не от ядовитых ветвей Железного Леса.

И Железный Лес плотно смыкает свои ветви, пряча внутри себя своих хозяев.

Один и Сиф подхватывают упавшего Тора и порталом перемещаются в Асгард.

А Сигюн остается висеть на ветвях, и горькие слезы смывают кровь с ее лица.

Глава 4. Вали и Нарви

Теперь война объявлена официально: к ней готовятся в Асгарде, торопливо укрепляя стены и собирая воинов. Но все бесполезно, ведь Локи, не одну тысячу лет проживший в Асгарде, выросший там, знает даже такие потайные тропы, о которых не знает всеведущий Хеймдалл.

Локи все же покидает Железный Лес, взяв с собой пару веток для укрепления дворца, и крепко-накрепко запрещает Ангрбоде выходить из-под защиты ядовитых деревьев.

- Я не переживу твою потерю, - шепчет ей Локи, целуя в уголок губ. - Скоро мы уничтожим Асгард и будем жить в мире и спокойствии. Потерпи, любовь моя.

И Ангрбода печально кивает, соглашаясь.

Дети уходят вместе с Локи, лишь Фенрир остается с матерью. Он не видит, чем может помочь отцу: за его работу - выслеживать асов - взялась Хель, с каждой новой смертью прибавляющая себе сил. И Фенрир помогает матери, восстанавливает стены дома, обрывает проржавевшие листья Леса, тренируется до упаду. В этой войне он собирается быть в первых рядах - но не собирается умирать.

На следующий день после объявления в Асгарде подготовки к войне из дворца пропали два ребенка. На них никто никогда не обращал внимания, на детей предателя и чудовища, и оба мальчика пробрались сквозь проход из Асгарда в Ётунхейм никем не замеченными.

Им было холодно: очень холодно. Никто из них не ожидал такого мороза в Ётунхейме, но они упрямо шли, поддерживая друг друга, сквозь завывания снежной бури.

Когда перед ними встал заслон Железного Леса, мальчики полостью выбились из сил. Не подозревая о том, что Лес живой, они оба без страха прошли, раздвигая ветви, и свернулись в переплетении корней, засыпая. Лес же ждал: он уже сообщил хозяйке о гостях, и к ним направлялся Фенрир, собираясь узнать, что забыли два мальчика-аса в Ётунхейме во время войны.

На самом деле, оборотень не собирался ничего у них спрашивать: он шел убивать врагов, пусть даже детей. И лишь необыкновенное сходство старшего с отцом остановило руку Фенрира.

- Кто вы и зачем сюда пришли? - спросил волк, поднимая детей над землей.

Они раскрыли заспанные глаза и проглотили крики, увидев сердитое лицо оборотня.

- Я - Вали, а это - Нарви, - сообщил старший. - Мы пришли забрать мать и поговорить с отцом. Наша мать - богиня Сигюн, а отец...

-Да, да, понял, - пробормотал Фенрир, перехватывая мальчишек поудобнее. - Сейчас сами с ним и поговорите.

Он идет с ними к матери, понимая, что на братьев у него не поднимется рука; хотя Фенрир искренне сомневается, возникнет ли у матери желание помочь отпрыскам мерзкой, ненавистной соперницы.

У Ангрбоды такого желания действительно не возникает; но когда Вали возмущенно кричит: «Конечно, мы пришли не просто так! У нас есть информация, которую мы хотим обменять на маму!», она впервые смотрит на них с интересом.

- Я способна вытащить из вас эту информацию тысячей способов, - произносит она, касаясь удлинившимися когтями горла младшего Нарви. - Но я не буду этого делать. Пусть ваш отец скажет, что делать с вами.

Железный Лес через обломки своих ветвей шепчет богу лжи: «Тебя ждут... Скорей...», и Локи, обеспокоенный, оставляет свои дела и направляется в Лес.

Когда он видит двух своих сыновей от нелюбимой жены, его брови взлетают вверх: настолько высоко, насколько это возможно.

- Что вы здесь делаете? - спрашивает он, переводя взгляд с сыновей на Ангрбоду. - Как они здесь оказались?

Вали, еле достающий отцу до пояса, задирает голову вверх.

- Мы хотим обменять важную для тебя информацию на маму! Дядя Тор сказал, что она здесь!

- Тор вам не дядя, - автоматически поправляет Локи, и только секундой позже слова сына доходят до его сознания. Брови поднимаются еще выше. - И что же это за информация, из-за которой вы прошли столь долгий путь?

Вали слишком серьезно для своего возраста смотрит на того человека, кого он называет отцом: в душе нет ненависти, но есть жгучая обида за те годы, что бог игнорировал и их, и мать. Нет желания простить: он пришел сейчас лишь для того, чтобы вернуть мать. Ведь она - единственная, кто не заставлял мальчиков гнить в океане всеобщего равнодушия и презрения.

- Сначала пообещай, что отпустишь маму после того, как я сообщу тебе, что знаю. Это очень важная информация, и лишь благодаря тому, что нас с Нарви никогда не воспринимали всерьез, удалось узнать ее.

Локи снисходительно улыбается.

- Ты просишь обещания у бога лжи и обмана?

- Да, прошу! - упрямо повторяет Вали. - Ты - мой отец. Ты не обманешь.

Бога безумия изрядно позабавила уверенность, что прозвучала в словах сына.

- Я отпущу вашу мать с вами, если сочту, что вести, принесенные вами, стоят того, что я пережил по ее вине.

Нарви сердито сжимает губы, а Вали произносит:

- У Тора и Сиф есть дочь.

Чистое изумление, светящееся на лице бога обмана, становится лучшей наградой для Вали, и он продолжает:

- Она родилась на исходе того года, когда ты упал с Бивреста. Сиф, напуганная тем, что не смогла родить Тору наследника, предложила скрыть от Одина рождение дочери - и девочку, которую назвали Фруд, отправили в Мидгард. Ее отдали на попечение некой Джейн Фостер, и Фруд считается ее дочерью. Больше я ничего не знаю. Это достаточно важные вести?

Локи треплет сына по таким же, как и у него, черным волосам.

- Да, Вали. Это - важные вести. Я отпущу вашу мать и вас.

Лофт приказывает Лесу отпустить Сигюн; и когда он с сыновьями подходит к кромке деревьев, где Лес скинул едва живое тело богини, она сворачивается калачиком, стараясь унять боль во всем теле.

- Вы скажете, что Сигюн сама пришла утром во дворец, сама освободилась, - приказывает бог и переносит их на границу Асгарда. - Дальше ступайте сами.

- И ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать? - дрожащими губами спрашивает Нарви, который всегда тяжело воспринимал равнодушие отца.

Локи обхватывает пальцами его подбородок, высоко поднимает.

- Я рад тому, что вы - мои сыновья. И рад тому, что вашего духа хватило на то, чтобы пройти сквозь все трудности, чтобы выручить мать. Семья - это очень важно, и мне действительно жаль, что вы были рождены не по любви. Не участвуйте в войне, сохраните свои жизни. Живите, дети, - Бог целует сына в лоб и исчезает. А Нарви пытается незаметно для старшего брата стереть слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза.

В доме Локи подзывает Фенрира и приказывает ему:

- Отправляйся в Мидгард, найди дочь Тора. Узнай о ней все: знает ли она, кто ее отец, и если да, то как она к нему относится, есть ли у нее способности, может ли она быть полезна. Твое чутье поможет тебе. Ступай!

Едва не виляя хвостом от осознания того, что ему поручили важное дело, Фенрир огромными прыжками спускается по Игграсилю, находит Мидгард, и, приняв облик человека, проникает внутрь.

...В этот момент Локи сгибается в тяжелом, хриплом кашле, раздирающем горло, и падает на пол дома. Новая магия, магия льда, а не огня, не способна больше поддерживать жизнь в его асгардской половине, и она начинает отмирать. Ему срочно нужен источник новой энергии, чтобы подпитать себя... Но где его взять?

Ах, ну конечно же...

Тессеракт.

Нужно срочно найти тессеракт.

_**Часть 3. Глава 1. Мидгард**_

Ей снится очередной сон из тех, что так часто мучили ее на протяжении всей жизни. На этот раз она совершенно точно чувствует, что это - не реальность, а сон, но вскоре все видения воплотятся в жизнь.

iЭто клуб, в котором обычно они с подругами отдыхают после тяжелого дня. Стойка, напитки... На фоне играет неразличимая музыка. Рядом с ней сидит ее «да побрали бы его уже ётуны, ради всего святого» жених, строит глазки одновременно ей и кому-то еще. Она откидывает светлые, свисающие на глаза волосы и поворачивает голову.

Юноша, которого она не раз и не два встречала, просто сталкиваясь с ним где-нибудь, на этот раз не отводит взгляд и не спешит исчезнуть. Он отвечает на ее взгляд широкой улыбкой, от которой все внутри ëкает, и идет к ней.

Она нервно косится на жениха, но спрыгивает с барного стула и быстро шагает к юноше, пока тот не успел уйти. Она протягивает к нему руку, и тут сзади слышится окрик.../i

Видение плывет, покрывается дымкой; несколько бесконечно долгих секунд она думает, что все кончилось, но сон возвращается.

iТеперь это - темная комната, освещаемая неровным светом небольшой лампочки.

- Я могу тебе помочь, - шепчет юноша. - Я знаю того, кто может снять с тебя кольцо.

Она тянет к нему руки.

- Так помоги же мне... Помоги!

Она касается засушенного погремка, символ Локи, который висит на шее, и берет его за руку.

- Все что хочешь... Только сними его с меня.

- Тогда идем со мной.../i

Все вновь заволакивает пеленой, и в следующем видении она успевает разглядеть только осколки ненавистного кольца, когда ее будит голос Джейн.

- Фруд, поднимайся, опоздаешь.

- Да-да, встаю... - отвечает девушка и раскрывает глаза.

Подниматься с кровати она не спешит: сердце лихорадочно колотится, а перед глазами стоит последняя увиденная картинка.

Фруд подносит к глазам руку, ненавидяще смотрит на золотой ободок на безымянном пальце. «Брак, одобренный богами, ха... Вот пусть отец сам и женится на этом придурке».

Значит, этот юноша может помочь избавиться от нежеланного для нее брака. Она найдет его - во что бы то ни стало.

В этот клуб, на которое указало видение, она заглядывает каждый вечер, сидит там подолгу, потягивая коктейль, но юноша, в отличие от ее жениха, не появляется. Она терпеливо ждет: кому, как не ей, знать, что видение может сбыться совсем не сразу.

Но вот, наконец, в один из вечеров ее настигает чувство острого дежавю. Сердце ухает вниз, а потом начинает быстро-быстро биться, прямо под горлом, она чувствует, как лихорадочно оно трепещет. Фруд отставляет стакан с текилой, откидывает волосы с лица и находит боковым зрением того юношу.

Он смотрит прямо на нее, не скрываясь, и девушка жадно его рассматривает, пользуясь возможностью.

Очень высокий - в лучшем случае она достанет ему макушкой до середины плеча. Мощный, мускулистый, подтянутый - все те эпитеты, применить которые к ее жениху невозможно – он уже с такого расстояния излучает силу. Волосы темно-серые, жесткие даже на вид. Металлические блики мелькают на кончиках, и ей кажется, что только коснись их - порежешься до крови. Глаза, на которые падает тень, отсвечивают карминово-красным, ее любимым цветом, цветом неистового огня.

Она спрыгивает с барного стула, и, расталкивая танцующих, шагает к юноше. Когда она протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, чтобы ощутить гладкость загорелой под летним Нью-Йоркским солнцем кожи, сзади раздается пьяный окрик:

- Эй, эй, Фруд, ты к кому это намылилась, а?!

Ее жених - лучший друг отца, отчаянный пропойца, бабник, носящий имя Фандрал, тот, кому отец обещал ее в жены еще до рождения, ревнивый до невозможности - пошатывающейся походкой направляется к ним. Он цепко хватает ее за руку, сильно сжимает пальцы - она слабо морщится от боли - и дергает на себя.

- Ты куда это от меня, м?

От него невозможно пахнет смесью различных алкогольных напитков, и Фруд с трудом сдерживает рвотные позывы, пытаясь вывернуть руку из хватки.

- Отпусти меня, немедленно! - шипит она, но Фандрал, естественно, не собирается этого делать. Вместо этого он свободной рукой гладит ее округлые бедра, легко шлепает по ягодицам, шепчет что-то пошло-неразборчивое на ухо.

Ее окатывает волной жгучего отвращения, и она только-только собирается разразиться негодующим криком, как Фандрала попросту отрывает от нее.

Юноша, которого Фруд столь бесцеремонно рассматривала, без всяких усилий держит Фандрала за шкирку, как провинившегося котенка.

- Тебя разве не учили, что с девушками надо обращаться вежливо? - спрашивает он, и от его хриплого низкого голоса, с рычащими нотками, ее всю бросает в дрожь.

Фандрал что-то там кричит, возмущается; парень попросту откидывает его в сторону пустующего диванчика и переводит взгляд на Фруд.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, - отвечает девушка, все же касаясь его кожи. Она холодна, будто лед, и столь же гладка. - Я в порядке.

Он протягивает ей ладонь, и она вкладывает свою руку в его. Совершенно нерациональное доверие к незнакомому человеку, сказала бы Джейн, но Фруд это не волнует. Ее видения не врут. Никогда.

_**Глава 2. Осколки**_

Они протискиваются сквозь толпу людей, не отпуская рук друг друга, не опуская взгляда. Парень раскрыл перед ней дверь, пропуская в комнату, увиденную во сне.

Это что-то вроде склада: на полках стоят коробки с бутылками, сетки с фруктами, из какого-то мешка высыпалась крупная соль, блестящая в тусклом свете одинокой лампочки.

Она садится на один из мешков, смотрит на юношу снизу вверх.

- Этот мужчина тебя не обидел?

Фруд вытягивает руку с кольцом.

- По идее, он не может. Хотя активно домогаться ему это не мешает.

Он бережно берет ее руку в свою, касается губами пальцев.

- Я не представился, прошу простить меня.

Девушка любуется его лицом и едва не пропускает момент, когда юноша негромко произносит:

- Мать дала мне имя Фенрир, сын Локи.

Сердце пропускает удар.

- Отец говорил мне, что у Локи лишь два сына: Вали и Нарви. Он вновь солгал мне? Но с какой целью?

- Он не солгал. Он не знает ни обо мне, ни о моем брате и сестре. А ты... Ты не расскажешь ему?

В глазах Фруд загорается такая ненависть, какой оборотень никогда не видел даже в глазах матери при упоминании Сигюн.

- Я ненавижу его! - кричит она, пряча лицо в ладони. - Ненавижу! Все, что я хочу - это чтобы он умер поскорее и перестал отравлять мне жизнь, понимаешь? Это он обручил меня с Фандралом, это он заставлял меня учиться тому, чему я не желала, это он управлял моей жизнью, забывая о том, что я тоже личность, тоже живой человек! Все, чего я добилась в жизни - все назло ему. Мне так это надоело! И это кольцо... - Фруд отнимает одну руку от лица, вытягивает ее, демонстрируя золотой ободок. - Оно отравляет мое существование с тех самых пор, когда я узнала, что оно значит...

Фенрир прижимает ее к себе, обнимает; Фруд плачет в кольце сильных рук и жадно дышит терпким запахом кожи, в которую одет юноша.

i- Я могу тебе помочь, - шепчет он. - Я знаю того, кто может снять с тебя кольцо.

Она тянет к нему руки.

- Так помоги же мне... Помоги!

Она касается засушенного погремка, символ Локи, который висит на шее, и берет его за руку.

- Все что хочешь... Только сними его с меня.

- Тогда идем со мной.../i

- Идем...

Каждое новое колдовство влияет на тело Локи все разрушительней: руки и ноги сводит судорогой, язык распухает. Он больше не может ждать.

Он оставляет подготовку к войне на старшего сына, наследника, которому в вечное владение вручил могучий молот Мьёльнир; принимает человеческий облик и одним ударом жезла открывает портал, шагая в его голубые завихрения.

Мидгард практически не изменился с его первого посещения: все так же семенящие смертные, такие же машины, дома. Локи на секунду складывается пополам от боли из-за открытия портала, но он сразу распрямляется и быстро идет, ведомый собственным чутьем.

Тессеракт был возвращен на землю под личную ответственность Тора; и это неизмеримо радует бога обмана, ведь отнять кубик у мидгардцев несоизмеримо легче, чем у асов.

Никем не замеченный, Локи входит в подземные помещения Щ.И.Т.а, где в самом охраняемом блоке проходит очередной эксперимент.

Охрана падает, сраженная безжалостной рукой царя Ётунхейма, и стальные створки дверей распахиваются, являя взгляду Локи тессеракт, лежащий на возвышении, и обступивших его людей с датчиками в руках.

- Кто вы? Сюда вход воспрещен! - успевает крикнуть один из них, прежде чем падает с замороженным горлом.

- Я пришел забрать то, что мне необходимо, - говорит Локи, и тессеракт мягко ложится в его ладонь.

Конечно, его преследуют; едва отставая, за ним следует Железный Человек, мгновенно вызванный по тревоге. Ётунхеймский царь смеется, убегая от Старка; тессеракт уже опустошен, вся его неизмеримо мощная энергия, вся, до капли, перешла к Локи. И он развлекается, поддразнивая Тони, издеваясь, то появляясь, то исчезая.

Когда ему это надоедает, он появляется прямо за спиной Железного Человека, и произносит:

- Я не стану нападать на Мидгард, знайте это. Моя цель - Асгард. Но если вы, земные герои, вмешаетесь в эту войну...

Красно-золотые доспехи покрываются сначала изморозью, потом льдом; Старк дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но лед держит крепко.

- ...то и вы, и ваши дети, и все мидгардские мелкие людишки пожалеют об этом.

- Мы уже одолели тебя один раз, одолеем еще раз! - хрипит сдавленный в тисках Тони.

- То был не я, - усмехается Локи, не собирающийся ничего рассказывать одному из Мстителей, и исчезает, возвращаясь в дворец. А перед Тони остается лежать пустой голубоватый куб.

Ётунхеймский дворец поражает непривыкшую к такому Фруд; она восхищенно касается всего, до чего дотягиваются ее руки, скользит по ледяному полу, пошатываясь от тяжести навешанных на нее Фенриром шуб: ей тепло и невозможно хорошо, как будто она вернулась в дом, который давно искала. Ётуны косятся на девушку, чей смех наполняет ледяные чертоги, но не подходят и ничего не говорят: слишком уж красноречив взгляд сына царя.

Уже вернувшийся Локи сидит на троне в своем человеческом, невообразимо прекрасном облике, и Фенрир подводит Фруд к отцу.

Локи знает обо всем, что успел выяснить сын, поэтому он без лишних слов берет руку девушки и касается золотого ободка губами.

Раздается легкий звон, и кольцо разламывается на части, падая на ледяной пол. Фруд вслед за осколками падает на колени, с недоверием смотрит на руку, на осколки; целует край мехового плаща царя, благодаря; плачет от счастья в объятиях Фенрира; сбивчиво клянется, что готова сделать для Локи все, что угодно.

Царь встает с трона, гладит дочь своего врага и брата по волосам.

- Ты нам очень поможешь, если в лицо скажешь своему отцу все то, что сказала сейчас.

Фруд лихорадочно кивает, соглашаясь; и Фенрир уводит ее, крепко прижимая к себе, а Локи провожает их взглядом, недоуменно качая головой. Сын Локи и дочь Тора...

- Не у нас одних была любовь с первого взгляда, Ангрбода, - улыбается про себя Локи.

_**Глава 3. Предсказанье.**_

В царских чертогах Асгарда царит уныние: Сиф рыдает в своих покоях, а Тор ходит из угла в угол, покрывая низко опущенную голову Фандрала, держащего в руке осколки своего обручального кольца, изощренными ругательствами.

- Ты, невообразимый придурок, Фандрал! Ты же должен был ее защищать! А теперь моя дочь или мертва, или в плену у Локи, и я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже!

Фандрал не знает, как оправдаться, просто стоит, горестно прикрыв глаза, и слушая заслуженные оскорбления.

- Как ты мог! - продолжает Тор, но его прерывает хриплое карканье.

На золотом изукрашенном подоконнике сидит ворона и с любопытством рассматривает бога грома.

- Это еще что... - успевает удивиться Тор, прежде чем фигура вороны плывет и медленно превращается в невысокую девушку.

- Фруд! Фруд, девочка, ты жива! - пораженно кричит бог и торопливо шагает вперед, желая коснуться дочери, убедиться, что это не мираж, но его руки натыкаются на невидимую преграду.

- Отец мой, Тор, сын Одина, - официально произносит Фруд, и только сейчас Одинсон замечает, что девушка одета не в привычную для мидгардки одежку, а в длинное, подбитое мехом платье. - Я пришла, чтобы сказать тебе кое-что.

- Подожди, Фруд, расскажи, что произошло? Мы думали... Твоя мать...

- Я ненавижу и тебя, и мать, и жениха, что мне навязали, - четко проговаривает девушка, и Тор замирает соляным столбом. - Ты управлял моей жизнью, не интересуясь ни моими желаниями, ни моими интересами. И теперь - собирай взращенные плоды. Я не буду на твоей стороне в этой войне, я, Фруд, богиня врачевания и прорицания, проклинаю тебя и предрекаю поражение. Отныне и навсегда я останусь на стороне твоего названного брата и врага. А ты, Фандрал, - она переводит взгляд на бывшего жениха. - Ты умрешь. Умрешь мучительнейшей из всех смертей. Мне это обещали.

Фруд делает шаг назад, начиная обратное превращение.

- И, нет, мне не задурили голову. Я говорю это от всего сердца, и да будет небо свидетелем истины, что вылетает из моих уст!

Черная ворона хрипло каркнула напоследок, и, расправив крылья, покинула Асгард.

К ногам Тора подкатился оброненный дочерью свиток, и он раскрыл его, вчитываясь в тонкую вязь рун.

iТор, наследник трона Асгарда. Ты уже не можешь предотвратить войну, но царь Ётунхейма готов отменить приказ убить всех в городе богов, если Один Всеотец и ты добровольно откажетесь от сил и бессмертия. Вы будете сосланы в Мидгард, а Асгард останется почти нетронутым. Что решишь ты, недоцарь?/i

Тор в ярости разрывает листок на мелкие клочки. Никогда. Никогда он не поверит обещаниям лжеца!..

- Я выполнила то, что должно, мой царь, - Фруд, очень быстро перенявшая все повадки придворной дамы, делает низкий реверанс, придерживая тяжелое платье. - Прикажете ли вы еще что-нибудь мне?

Локи встает с трона и легко касается ее щеки.

- Да, Фруд, ты молодец. И нет, я ничего не буду тебе приказывать. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты переехала жить в Железный Лес, в дом матери моих детей.

- Но почему? - губы девушки дрожат, будто от холода. - Почему вы меня выгоняете?

Локи поднимает брови.

- С чего ты взяла, что я изгоняю тебя? Я желаю лишь защитить. И тебя, и...

Холодная рука царя ложится на ее живот.

- ...и своего нерожденного внука.

Фруд заливается краской, вся, от лба до кончиков пальцев.

- Откуда... Откуда вы знаете?

- Я же чувствую, - легко улыбается Локи. - Ступай, обрадуй моего сына и собирай вещи. В Железном Лесу ты будешь в полной безопасности.

- Да, Повелитель, - все такая же красная Фруд разворачивается и припускает бегом, искать того, кто после победы станет ее мужем.

Ангрбода с распростертыми объятиями принимает будущую невестку; ей невообразимо скучно одной в пустом доме, так что она очень рада хоть одной живой душе, кроме Леса.

Они с Фруд часами разговаривают. Ангрбода объясняет ей, как и почему Фруд стала богиней, учит пользоваться волшебным зеркалом и картами, чтобы узреть будущее, рассказывает, что время в Ётунхейме даже для аса идет слишком медленно, и, чтобы состариться, Фруд придется провести здесь не одно тысячелетие.

Они говорят о Фенрире; Фруд рассказывает, что видела его в снах с детства, и, когда увидела впервые живьем, просто не поверила своим глазам.

Ангрбода привязывается к ней, и она совершенно уверена, что жены лучше для Фенрира не найти, так что они обе терпеливо ждут окончания войны, чтобы воссоединиться со своими любимыми.

И вот наконец наступает день первой битвы.

_**Глава 4. Последняя битва**_

Ётуны нападают внезапно, первой атакой проламывая все возведенные в спешке укрепления Асгарда. Город захлестывает паника, и его полуодетые, полусонные жители в безумии размахивают оружием, ранят друг друга, и даже оглушительные приказные крики лишенного молота Тора не могут вернуть разум гражданам.

Ледяные великаны безжалостны, они не щадят никого, ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков, улицы города богов залиты алой кровью, горячей, дымящейся, и эта кровь оставляет на ледяной коже неглубокие борозды, шрамы, которые они будут с гордостью демонстрировать своим детям.

Пока ётуны зверствуют на улицах города, где никто не может оказать им сопротивление, Локи, оба его сына и дочь по тайной тропе вступают в чертоги Одина.

Всеотец удивленно оборачивается, так и не застегнув нагрудник доспеха, когда его грудь пронзает золотой жезл Локи.

- Я желал бы отомстить тебе за все мучения, что испытал по твоей вине, но не стану этого делать, Всеотец. Самое страшное мучение для тебя - это знать, что твой любимый мир падет, обескровленный, к моим ногам, и править здесь станешь не ты, а смерть, холод и мрак... - говорит царь Ётунхейма, смотря в затянутый пеленой боли глаз Одина. - А теперь - умри, зная, что твой город погиб из-за твоей глупости и непредусмотрительности. Ты хотел как лучше - но сам принес Рагнарёк в свой мир. Прощай, тот, кого я звал отцом.

Локи выдернул свое оружие и, когда теперь уже мертвый Всеотец рухнул к его ногам, бережно закрыл его единственный глаз. Он теперь мертв - и бог льда и обмана прощает его.

Самая первая битва становится последней. Без своего старейшего вождя и царя Асгард сначала содрогается в неверии, а потом рассыпается под ударами ледяных рук.

Ëрмунгард и Фенрир расправляются с воинами, вышедшими на защиту Одинсона и других богов, и скручивают Тора, вместе с молотом потерявшего большую часть своей невероятной силы.

В комнату врывается Фригг, она падает перед приемным сыном на колени, плачет, умоляет оставить жизнь хотя бы ее первенцу, не лишать ее последней отрады в жизни, и Локи утешает ее, произнося:

- Я и не собирался убивать ни тебя, ни брата. Вот, возьми, - он протягивает ей кроваво-красное яблоко, другое кидает на колени Тору. - Эти яблоки лишат вас всех сил, оставив лишь бессмертие. Вы будете сосланы в Мидгард: все бессмертные, коим я решу сохранить жизнь, будут сосланы туда же. Я делаю это лишь ради тебя, iмама/i, хотя мои воины настаивали на том, чтобы я публично казнил всех вас как искупление за все те унижения, что Етунхейм перенес по вине отца.

Гордая царица Асгарда склоняет голову, показывая, что поняла, и первая откусывает кусок от сочного бока. По ее подбородку течет кроваво-красный сок, и, как только Фригг проглатывает прожеванный кусочек, она тяжело заваливается набок.

- Все в порядке, Тор, она просто спит, - успокаивает Локи названного брата. - Ты вкусишь сей плод последним. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, что произойдет с Асгардом.

Великаны, закончившие истребление жителей города богов, наводняют царский дворец, вытаскивают из невообразимых укрытий богов и богинь, их слуг; тащат к Локи, вольготно расположившемуся на троне царя, подошвы его ботинок стоят на спине обнаженного и связанного Тора. Каждому богу или богине он дает яблоко; и еще ни один не предпочел мучительную смерть ссылке.

Бог безумия долго думает, как же поступить с Сигюн и ее сыновьями; в конце концов он не лишает их сил целиком, лишь блокирует на время, и так же отправляет на Землю, только в куда более комфортные условия, чем остальных.

Наконец, все кончено; Асгард пал, не справившись с превосходящим их в три раза количеством великанов. Ётуны возвращаются в родной мир, из живых оставив в Асгарде только своего царя, его детей и Тора.

Локи сует в рот связанному богу грома яблоко; и тот, не в силах оставить мать в одиночестве, злобно кусает и пережевывает плод.

- Теперь ты видишь, до чего доводит глупость, Тор? - тихо спрашивает Локи у уже бывшего бога, и поднимает руки над головой. - Это место, что звалось Асгардом и городом богов, я нарекаю по-другому. Отныне и навсегда, сей мир будет зваться Хельхейм, царство смерти, и править им будет Хель, дочь Локи, властительница смерти. По слову ее воскреснут павшие души, да и наполнят они ее царство!

С рук бога срываются полосы тьмы, окутывают то, что было Асгардом, и его руины превращаются в готичные дворцы, наполненные не нашедшими покоя душами.

Локи поворачивается к Хель, пораженной тем, что ей первой достались собственные владения, и произносит:

- Ты - моя первая дочь, первенец, богиня. Кому, как не тебе отныне владеть этим царством? Твоему брату Ëрмунгарду отойдет Ётунхейм, а Фенриру...

- ...ничего не надо, - заканчивает за отца Фенрир. - Ему и так хорошо.

- Что же, - несколько разочарованно резюмирует Локи. - Пусть будет так.

По слову Хель поднимаются души убитых, наполняют Хельхейм мертвой жизнью, и сама она, прекрасная богиня с кадминово-красными глазами и смоляно-черными волосами, управляет ими, выбирая себе помощников. Очень, очень скоро это место станет тем, чего так не хватало Девяти Мирам: настоящим адом.

Локи, которому и трон, и сапфировая корона в тягость, передает их своему старшему сыну: Ëрмунгард найдет, чем занять своих отнюдь не миролюбивых подданных, поэтому бог безумия вместе с младшим сыном удаляются в Железный Лес, к спокойствию и счастью, которых так не хватало Локи на протяжении всей жизни.

Да, Асгард пал. И совсем скоро падут остальные миры: ведь воинственные ётуны под предводительством не менее воинственного Мирового Змея получили все волшебное оружие, что хранилось в тайниках Асгарда.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

Конец.

Тттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттттт

[MORE=Глава 3. Предсказанье]

В царских чертогах Асгарда царит уныние: Сиф рыдает в своих покоях, а Тор ходит из угла в угол, покрывая низко опущенную голову Фандрала, держащего в руке осколки своего обручального кольца, изощренными ругательствами.

- Ты, невообразимый придурок, Фандрал! Ты же должен был ее защищать! А теперь моя дочь или мертва, или в плену у Локи, и я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже!

Фандрал не знает, как оправдаться, просто стоит, горестно прикрыв глаза, и слушая заслуженные оскорбления.

- Как ты мог! - продолжает Тор, но его прерывает хриплое карканье.

На золотом изукрашенном подоконнике сидит ворона и с любопытством рассматривает бога грома.

- Это еще что... - успевает удивиться Тор, прежде чем фигура вороны плывет и медленно превращается в невысокую девушку.

- Фруд! Фруд, девочка, ты жива! - пораженно кричит бог и торопливо шагает вперед, желая коснуться дочери, убедиться, что это не мираж, но его руки натыкаются на невидимую преграду.

- Отец мой, Тор, сын Одина, - официально произносит Фруд, и только сейчас Одинсон замечает, что девушка одета не в привычную для мидгардки одежку, а в длинное, подбитое мехом платье. - Я пришла, чтобы сказать тебе кое-что.

- Подожди, Фруд, расскажи, что произошло? Мы думали... Твоя мать...

- Я ненавижу и тебя, и мать, и жениха, что мне навязали, - четко проговаривает девушка, и Тор замирает соляным столбом. - Ты управлял моей жизнью, не интересуясь ни моими желаниями, ни моими интересами. И теперь - собирай взращенные плоды. Я не буду на твоей стороне в этой войне, я, Фруд, богиня врачевания и прорицания, проклинаю тебя и предрекаю поражение. Отныне и навсегда я останусь на стороне твоего названного брата и врага. А ты, Фандрал, - она переводит взгляд на бывшего жениха. - Ты умрешь. Умрешь мучительнейшей из всех смертей. Мне это обещали.

Фруд делает шаг назад, начиная обратное превращение.

- И, нет, мне не задурили голову. Я говорю это от всего сердца, и да будет небо свидетелем истины, что вылетает из моих уст!

Черная ворона хрипло каркнула напоследок, и, расправив крылья, покинула Асгард.

К ногам Тора подкатился оброненный дочерью свиток, и он раскрыл его, вчитываясь в тонкую вязь рун.

iТор, наследник трона Асгарда. Ты уже не можешь предотвратить войну, но царь Ётунхейма готов отменить приказ убить всех в городе богов, если Один Всеотец и ты добровольно откажетесь от сил и бессмертия. Вы будете сосланы в Мидгард, а Асгард останется почти нетронутым. Что решишь ты, недоцарь?/i

Тор в ярости разрывает листок на мелкие клочки. Никогда. Никогда он не поверит обещаниям лжеца!..

- Я выполнила то, что должно, мой царь, - Фруд, очень быстро перенявшая все повадки придворной дамы, делает низкий реверанс, придерживая тяжелое платье. - Прикажете ли вы еще что-нибудь мне?

Локи встает с трона и легко касается ее щеки.

- Да, Фруд, ты молодец. И нет, я ничего не буду тебе приказывать. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты переехала жить в Железный Лес, в дом матери моих детей.

- Но почему? - губы девушки дрожат, будто от холода. - Почему вы меня выгоняете?

Локи поднимает брови.

- С чего ты взяла, что я изгоняю тебя? Я желаю лишь защитить. И тебя, и...

Холодная рука царя ложится на ее живот.

- ...и своего нерожденного внука.

Фруд заливается краской, вся, от лба до кончиков пальцев.

- Откуда... Откуда вы знаете?

- Я же чувствую, - легко улыбается Локи. - Ступай, обрадуй моего сына и собирай вещи. В Железном Лесу ты будешь в полной безопасности.

- Да, Повелитель, - все такая же красная Фруд разворачивается и припускает бегом, искать того, кто после победы станет ее мужем.

Ангрбода с распростертыми объятиями принимает будущую невестку; ей невообразимо скучно одной в пустом доме, так что она очень рада хоть одной живой душе, кроме Леса.

Они с Фруд часами разговаривают. Ангрбода объясняет ей, как и почему Фруд стала богиней, учит пользоваться волшебным зеркалом и картами, чтобы узреть будущее, рассказывает, что время в Ётунхейме даже для аса идет слишком медленно, и, чтобы состариться, Фруд придется провести здесь не одно тысячелетие.

Они говорят о Фенрире; Фруд рассказывает, что видела его в снах с детства, и, когда увидела впервые живьем, просто не поверила своим глазам.

Ангрбода привязывается к ней, и она совершенно уверена, что жены лучше для Фенрира не найти, так что они обе терпеливо ждут окончания войны, чтобы воссоединиться со своими любимыми.

И вот наконец наступает день первой битвы.[/MORE]

[MORE=Глава 4. Последняя битва]

Ётуны нападают внезапно, первой атакой проламывая все возведенные в спешке укрепления Асгарда. Город захлестывает паника, и его полуодетые, полусонные жители в безумии размахивают оружием, ранят друг друга, и даже оглушительные приказные крики лишенного молота Тора не могут вернуть разум гражданам.

Ледяные великаны безжалостны, они не щадят никого, ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков, улицы города богов залиты алой кровью, горячей, дымящейся, и эта кровь оставляет на ледяной коже неглубокие борозды, шрамы, которые они будут с гордостью демонстрировать своим детям.

Пока ётуны зверствуют на улицах города, где никто не может оказать им сопротивление, Локи, оба его сына и дочь по тайной тропе вступают в чертоги Одина.

Всеотец удивленно оборачивается, так и не застегнув нагрудник доспеха, когда его грудь пронзает золотой жезл Локи.

- Я желал бы отомстить тебе за все мучения, что испытал по твоей вине, но не стану этого делать, Всеотец. Самое страшное мучение для тебя - это знать, что твой любимый мир падет, обескровленный, к моим ногам, и править здесь станешь не ты, а смерть, холод и мрак... - говорит царь Ётунхейма, смотря в затянутый пеленой боли глаз Одина. - А теперь - умри, зная, что твой город погиб из-за твоей глупости и непредусмотрительности. Ты хотел как лучше - но сам принес Рагнарёк в свой мир. Прощай, тот, кого я звал отцом.

Локи выдернул свое оружие и, когда теперь уже мертвый Всеотец рухнул к его ногам, бережно закрыл его единственный глаз. Он теперь мертв - и бог льда и обмана прощает его.

Самая первая битва становится последней. Без своего старейшего вождя и царя Асгард сначала содрогается в неверии, а потом рассыпается под ударами ледяных рук.

Ëрмунгард и Фенрир расправляются с воинами, вышедшими на защиту Одинсона и других богов, и скручивают Тора, вместе с молотом потерявшего большую часть своей невероятной силы.

В комнату врывается Фригг, она падает перед приемным сыном на колени, плачет, умоляет оставить жизнь хотя бы ее первенцу, не лишать ее последней отрады в жизни, и Локи утешает ее, произнося:

- Я и не собирался убивать ни тебя, ни брата. Вот, возьми, - он протягивает ей кроваво-красное яблоко, другое кидает на колени Тору. - Эти яблоки лишат вас всех сил, оставив лишь бессмертие. Вы будете сосланы в Мидгард: все бессмертные, коим я решу сохранить жизнь, будут сосланы туда же. Я делаю это лишь ради тебя, iмама/i, хотя мои воины настаивали на том, чтобы я публично казнил всех вас как искупление за все те унижения, что Етунхейм перенес по вине отца.

Гордая царица Асгарда склоняет голову, показывая, что поняла, и первая откусывает кусок от сочного бока. По ее подбородку течет кроваво-красный сок, и, как только Фригг проглатывает прожеванный кусочек, она тяжело заваливается набок.

- Все в порядке, Тор, она просто спит, - успокаивает Локи названного брата. - Ты вкусишь сей плод последним. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, что произойдет с Асгардом.

Великаны, закончившие истребление жителей города богов, наводняют царский дворец, вытаскивают из невообразимых укрытий богов и богинь, их слуг; тащат к Локи, вольготно расположившемуся на троне царя, подошвы его ботинок стоят на спине обнаженного и связанного Тора. Каждому богу или богине он дает яблоко; и еще ни один не предпочел мучительную смерть ссылке.

Бог безумия долго думает, как же поступить с Сигюн и ее сыновьями; в конце концов он не лишает их сил целиком, лишь блокирует на время, и так же отправляет на Землю, только в куда более комфортные условия, чем остальных.

Наконец, все кончено; Асгард пал, не справившись с превосходящим их в три раза количеством великанов. Ётуны возвращаются в родной мир, из живых оставив в Асгарде только своего царя, его детей и Тора.

Локи сует в рот связанному богу грома яблоко; и тот, не в силах оставить мать в одиночестве, злобно кусает и пережевывает плод.

- Теперь ты видишь, до чего доводит глупость, Тор? - тихо спрашивает Локи у уже бывшего бога, и поднимает руки над головой. - Это место, что звалось Асгардом и городом богов, я нарекаю по-другому. Отныне и навсегда, сей мир будет зваться Хельхейм, царство смерти, и править им будет Хель, дочь Локи, властительница смерти. По слову ее воскреснут павшие души, да и наполнят они ее царство!

С рук бога срываются полосы тьмы, окутывают то, что было Асгардом, и его руины превращаются в готичные дворцы, наполненные не нашедшими покоя душами.

Локи поворачивается к Хель, пораженной тем, что ей первой достались собственные владения, и произносит:

- Ты - моя первая дочь, первенец, богиня. Кому, как не тебе отныне владеть этим царством? Твоему брату Ëрмунгарду отойдет Ётунхейм, а Фенриру...

- ...ничего не надо, - заканчивает за отца Фенрир. - Ему и так хорошо.

- Что же, - несколько разочарованно резюмирует Локи. - Пусть будет так.

По слову Хель поднимаются души убитых, наполняют Хельхейм мертвой жизнью, и сама она, прекрасная богиня с кадминово-красными глазами и смоляно-черными волосами, управляет ими, выбирая себе помощников. Очень, очень скоро это место станет тем, чего так не хватало Девяти Мирам: настоящим адом.

Локи, которому и трон, и сапфировая корона в тягость, передает их своему старшему сыну: Ëрмунгард найдет, чем занять своих отнюдь не миролюбивых подданных, поэтому бог безумия вместе с младшим сыном удаляются в Железный Лес, к спокойствию и счастью, которых так не хватало Локи на протяжении всей жизни.

Да, Асгард пал. И совсем скоро падут остальные миры: ведь воинственные ётуны под предводительством не менее воинственного Мирового Змея получили все волшебное оружие, что хранилось в тайниках Асгарда.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

Конец.[/MORE]


End file.
